


let loss reveal it

by doubtthestars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/pseuds/doubtthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they don't tell you about martyrs: they know they were never born for greatness. Life just works out that way.</p><p>A small retrospective on Stevie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let loss reveal it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apologizing in advance for this mess. Title from St. Jude by Florence + the Machine

Liverpool had never meant much to the outside world, beyond the Beatles and football. They were never remarkable for the flash or the stats, just like Steven. 

Once, he had learned about the Shakers, the Quakers who had left for a different shore and were overcome with their zeal for something that could only be felt and never seen. Steven likened that to the Kop, except he would be their thing to be seen. He would channel the greatest divine inspiration for his club, and the world understood why "You'll Never Walk Alone" rang out from the heart of Huyton to the outposts.

(We all bleed red, it only takes pain to notice it.)

Sacrifice is an ancient thing that Stevie knew well. He drove to the memorial every day and asked Jon-Paul for strength, for his shoulders to not hunch over at every losing score, for his legs to run a little more, and for Liverpool to hold on a little longer.

(What they don't tell you about martyrs: they know they were never born for greatness. Life just works out that way.)

At 34, he doesn't achieve any goals besides one, he is still playing. The _I will do my best_ turns into _At least, I am still out here_ because his best has been beaten down into miracles and close calls. He is not the Saviour of the game and he cannot lay healing hands on anything, much less their season. 

His girls cry for the first time over Liverpool when he announces they are moving to Los Angeles.

(They cry for him but in the end, it is the same thing, isn't it?)

Passion is all he has left and he hopes that is enough of an offering for forgiveness. He pulls on his boots and leads the team out without a hanging head into Anfield for the last time.


End file.
